Yonekuni Madarame
'Yonekuni Madarame '''is the older half-brother of Kunimasa who is a heavy seed and a dragon shape, the half between a snake and dragon. His father (Maximilian Seymour) being a heavy seed dragon (crocodile) while his mother (Makio Madarame) is a heavy seed snake. With an extreme hatred for any and all things male, he puts Norio through hell in his training (forcing Norio to wear girls clothes, though that was Kunimasa's idea). Though he hates everything men, except himself, he "befriends" Fujiwara Shiro. Asking Shiro to be his pretend friend, he treats Shiro almost the same way he treats other guys. Through a complicated mess, awaking from what he thought was a dream, he was faced with the reality of having slept with a male (despite his disgust for anything and anyone male). While sleeping with his coworker, he thought back to what Shiro (Shirou) told him and realized, though denying it to himself, that Shiro was the one who rescued him from near death. Description Yonekuni is a very tall and handsome teenager. He sometime wear glasses. He had long blonde hair for a while, before he got a shorter haircut and light blue-green eyes. He is an excellent swimmer but is weak against the cold. His soul's appearance is a large crocodile. Personality Yonekuni has a rude personality especially around men as he dislikes to be around and touched by men. He enjoys his time fooling around with the ladies and he is shown to be very kind with them. Yonekuni enjoys sex and thinks that his sexual desires to be a bit stronger then most average guys. Particularly around the rainy season he uses sex to modify his body temperature and means to sleep. But he can be bratty and likes to be spoiled by his lover. And he has an extremely close relationship with Kunimasa Madarame (Yonekuni's younger half-brother) and he is really in love with Shiro Fujiwara that he has a complex about his unconscious moments (read below), when they shared time that he doesn't remember. Plots General Story Line Because of '''David Woodville '(Makio Madarame's (Yonekuni's mother) lover and husband), Yonekuni has a deep hatred for three thing: men, places far from japan and Artist. His hated is so strong and deep that it's known as a manphobia, which was one of the main cause for Shiro Fujiwara's (Yonekuni's partner) traumatic experience when they officially first met. During his last year in the middle school, Yonekuni had a nearly death experience and he was saved by a boy who he described to be a wolf, but at that moment the High-seed of the Inugami species was extincted in japan so it was treated as a hallucination of a nearly death experience, that boy was also his first love and his deepest stain in his whole life. Later, when he knew about Shiro's circumstance, he realized that it was no hallucination and keep it a secret until the now days. Thanks to his middle school first love, had a tendencies to seek out Inugami's to became his partner, but thanks to Shiro's circumstance, Yonekuni himself didn't realized that he was first love, even so his unconscious seek out Shiro which leads for Yonekuni's "Unconscious Moments". Abilities Yonekuni is a madararui as he is able to see people's soul to know whether they are either a madararui or kakuen. His madararui is a mizuchi as he can transform into a crocodile with snake trait where he is a strong and fast swimmer. He can't produce large amount heat in his body, so he need to wear heavy warm clothes constantly or have numerous amount of sex as substitute. Trivia * In Japanese, Yone mean "wealth," while Kuni mean "country" and combine them together mean "wealthy country." Appearances Manga Series * Animal 1 * Animal 2 * Animal 3 * Animal 4 * Animal 5 * Animal 6 * Animal 7 * Animal 11 * Animal 12 * Animal 13 * Animal 14 * Animal 16 * Animal 17 * Animal 18 * Animal 20 * Animal 21 * Animal 27 * Animal 28 * Animal 29 * Animal 30 * Animal 31 * Animal 32 * Animal 33 * Animal 34 * Animal 35 Omake Series * Omake Story * The Color of My Love Anime Series * Episode 1 * Episode 2 Gallery Yonekuni.png|Yonekuni in the manga 45f93c22e2.jpg|Yonekuni's full body and facial expressions in the anime Category:Character Category:Male Category:Madararui